Breakfast in Bed
by Harpie138
Summary: Silly one shot. Ryou decides to make Bakura Pancakes but it doesn't turn out like he planned. R&R.


Silly one-shot I felt like writing. R&R. I will accept flames. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ryou had already been awake for an hour before he finally decided to untangle himself from the sheets of his and Bakura's Vigorous lovemaking from the night before. After removing Bakura's arm from his left waist and climbing silently out of bed, he located a pair of boxer shorts on the floor to overcome the draft he suddenly felt after leaving the warmth of Bakura's side. Upon leaving the room, he heard Bakura sigh softly and roll over. Ryou confirmed that he was knocked out for the time being. It gave him plenty of time to execute his plan.

After pouring some cat food into a bowl and serving it to their cat, DeDe, he proceeded to the kitchen. Out of a high cabinet, he pulled out a pink, plastic mixing bowl and Aunt Jemima© pancake mix. After that he opened the fridge and pulled out the only egg, which had probably been sitting there the past month.

Ryou hadn't a clue how to make pancakes. He could barely understand the instructions on the back. Chick food was not his specialty. He understood mix, butter, fry, flip, then serve. "Here goes nothing," he said silently to himself.

He stuck the bowl into the sink, but no water came out. "Damn you Bakura," Ryou shut off the nonexistent water tap. He then made his way over to the table where an overflowing mass of papers had been sitting probably as long as the egg had been sitting in the refrigerator. He shuffled through the papers and quickly found the water bill, three weeks overdue. Ryou cursed himself. As if being short of cash wasn't enough to worry about. But now his task at hand was simply making pancakes.

Ryou had been planning this since the day before. He even bought whipped topping to go with the pancakes. His plan was to serve a romantic breakfast in bad for Bakura.

Seeing's how he couldn't use water like the directions said, he rummaged through the fridge to see if he could find any milk. Finding none, he decide the only thing he could use was some sprite, which, at the moment, was the only liquid thing in the three room apartment.

He beat together the flat soda and egg with half the box of pancake mix. When it became thick and without any air pockets, he struck a match, lit the bottom left gas, and put a pan on the now hot iron stove. Once the butter started to sizzle, he poured a circle of batter on the pan about the diameter of his hand. After leaving it to fry for about thirty seconds, he attempted to flip it with the cheap, plastic spatula that came in the utensil pack Yuugi gave them as a house worming present. Since a giant rain cloud seemed to be hanging over Ryou's head all morning, it just so happened that the handle of the spatula decided to break off in mid-flip. Hot oil sprinkled onto the palm of his hands, making him jump back. His foot slammed down on DeDe's tail, causing her to screech and run into the next room, while Ryou proceeded to trip and fall flat on his face upon the cheap linoleum floor.

He quickly got up on all fours and peered into the bedroom to make sure Bakura had not woken amongst the noise. He was still sleeping on the bed. Ryou was transfixed with how incredibly sexy Bakura seemed just lying there. It made him just want to pounce.

But he contained himself and after a few minutes of just ogling at Bakura, he smelt the smoke.

It was all above the oven and coming from the burnt pancake on the iron pan. He quickly jumped to his feet as the fire alarm went off then emptied the remaining bottle of sprite onto the burnt mess, just as Bakura walked into the room, stark naked.

"Ryou!" he yelled just as the alarm shut off, "What the hell is going on in here!"

"I-I'm sorry Kura-chan! I was just trying to make you breakfast, and the water bill with the sprite, an-an-and then the pancake burnt up, and then I stepped on DeDe's tail-" Ryou was cut off.

"Wait, Ryou, What are you talking about?"

Ryou explained the whole story to Bakura, the Bakura burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. The laugh of a tomb robber, Ryou thought.

"Are you trying to tell me," Bakura said between laughs, "That you were going to serve me breakfast in bed?"

"Um- yeah," Ryou didn't find the concept very funny.

Bakuras laughs subsided. "Ryou, I hate pancakes."

Ryou frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Bakura turned around, "I'm going back to bed."

"Wait, Kura-chan!"

Bakura whipped around, slightly annoyed, for what could his hikari possibly want now? "What?"

Ryou pulled the whipped cream out of the fridge and spread some on his finger. "You know, I got this whole can of whipped cream and have nothing to use it on," he stepped closer to Bakura and licked it off his finger, "We really shouldn't waste it."

Bakura chuckled "Ryou, you are too oversexed,"

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, but oversexed by whom, I wonder?"

Bakura took him by the waist and led him into the bedroom. Ryou kicked the door closed behind them.

You can probably guess what happens next. Plz review! Luv ya. bye!


End file.
